


Feel Better?

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [18]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cassandra you useless lesbian, Casselsa, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney, Elsa's boobs, F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Based on a silly chat I had with a friend on Tumblr.  Modern AU setting where the characters are like real movie stars (inspired by the princesses scene in Ralph Breaks the Internet).  Cassandra is stuck without work since Tangled: the Series is on indefinite hiatus, while Elsa is busy gearing up for Frozen 2.





	Feel Better?

Cassandra is sitting in her apartment, having finished a workout to try and take her mind off the hiatus.  It didn’t help much, so she’s slumped on the couch feeling down.

Elsa comes in, announces her return, and Cassandra asks her how her day has been.  Elsa replies that it’s been busy, and there’s been a flurry of activity because of the frenzy over some Russian calendar pictures.  Elsa is a little tired from the excitement of the day, but when she sees Cassandra in her clearly sad state, she asks what’s wrong.

Cassandra tries to brush it off but quickly gets rebuffed by that questioning look in Elsa’s eyes.  Elsa knows Cassandra well enough by now; she can’t conceal when she’s upset.  She admits that she feels annoyed with the continued hiatus for Tangled: the Series.  Rapunzel does too, but at least she had the new Wreck It Ralph movie to keep her busy.  And in a moment of frustration, Cassandra vents about how she feels inadequate because her one chance of being noticed is not being taken seriously while her girlfriend continues to dazzle the world.  Not that she envies Elsa for being the famous one or the “sexy one”, but knowing that she is in a relationship with arguably the biggest thing to hit the Disney-verse since Mickey Mouse (highly debatable) can be a little overwhelming.

Elsa doesn’t feel insulted - just sad that Cassandra is so upset.  She never felt comfortable with her sudden fame, merely learning to roll with it while Anna loved and supported her all along.  But with her girlfriend, she has someone else to help her.  Well, not right now.  Fortunately, Elsa can fix that.  She sits down and takes her hand, telling her she has a right to be upset, to be angry.  Cassandra can barely manage a smile, so Elsa decides to up her efforts to please her depressed girlfriend.  She curls up next to her and cuddles her, nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck as she kisses pale skin.  Feeling a little better, Cassandra tries to remove her arm from its trapped position, but Elsa hugs her tighter.  So Cassandra just sits there, letting herself be squeezed by her girlfriend.  And then…

Elsa’s hands start to stroke her stomach.  She slides her fingers under her shirt and traces little circles over her abs.  It doesn’t tickle that much, but Cassandra dreads what is coming.  Elsa whispers she wants her lover to be happy, that she wants her to succeed.  Cassandra now feels warm and fuzzy as Elsa traces her hand up to her chest and gently caresses a breast - despite the sweaty sport bra covering it.  Cassandra cracks and grin and asks if she should shower first.  Elsa looks at her, deadly serious, and rejects the idea.

Body thrumming with excitement, Cassandra lifts Elsa onto her lap while the latter removes Cassandra’s tank top.  Before she can resume her impromptu chest massage, Elsa finds herself lifting her arms above her head as Cassandra lifts her own “Just Let It Go” sweatshirt off her.  Taking a moment to get settled in, Elsa places both hands on her girlfriend’s chest, cupping and squeezing as Cassandra’s breath hitches in her throat.  Somehow her brain is still functioning as she runs her hands along Elsa’s sides and down to grasp her hips and butt.  Moments pass with them staring hungrily and breathing hard, then Elsa leans in and kisses deeply and passionately while still caressing Cassandra’s boobs.  In response, Cassandra squeezes Elsa’s butt and drags her hips closer.

But then, much to her surprise, Cassandra finds Elsa’s fingers digging under her armpits and racing down her sides.  Now Cassandra is biting back laughter as she pleads for the woman astride her to stop, but she really doesn’t want it to.  Even more aggravating for Cassandra, she doesn’t want to let go of those glorious hips, no matter how devastating Elsa’s tickle attack is.  And Elsa is grinning wickedly at Cassandra’s protests.

Finally, Elsa relents and leans her forehead against Cassandra, who jokes about her being a big tease.  As they gaze at each other again, Cassandra pokes Elsa in the side, causing her to squeak.  Now it’s Cassandra’s turn to grin.  Then her eyes move down to Elsa’s chest.  And Elsa notices.

Without saying a word, Elsa removes her bra and watches Cassandra intently.  Seeing as her girlfriend is stunned - even though she has seen them before - she moves to take off Cassandra’s bra as well, causing the woman to snap out of it.  Once they are both “comfortable”, Cassandra looks into Elsa’s eyes asking silently for something.

_I want you.  If you’ll let me._

Elsa knows what she wants  and puffs her chest out a bit as if inviting her.

_They’re all yours._

Taking the hint, Cassandra leans forward and kisses Elsa’s breasts before burying her face in them.  She runs one hand up Elsa’s back while the other grabs firmly onto her butt.  Elsa digs her hands into Cass’ hair and tugs her forward, begging for her to feel better.  She knows it is working as her eyes close and a soft moan escapes her parted lips.  The hot breath against her chest is driving her wild, but not nearly as much as the sensation of having her face buried in those perfect boobs is driving Cassandra wild.

But clearly it’s not enough.  Elsa has to up the intensity again.  She rocks her hips back and forth, slowly yet deliberately, pressing herself against Cassandra’s waist.  The lap dance ignites a fire in both of them.  Cassandra slaps her butt as if to say, Keep going.  Elsa won’t stop until she knows it’s time.  Cassandra kisses all over her chest, lips sloppily tracing over soft skin.  She’s wet, and oh so close.  Somewhere in her mind, Cassandra pleads for Elsa to never leave.  To stay like this.  Lucky for her, Elsa is not going anywhere.  In fact, Elsa leans forward and thrusts her hips against her, enveloping Cassandra with her breasts as she breathes hard against messy black hair.

In the midst of this ecstasy, Cass orgasms.  A small one, but enough to feel relaxed.  Elsa is pretty wet herself, but she doesn’t need to go all the way; satisfying her girlfriend is enough.  Breathless from the make-out session, Cass leans back.  Her vision comes into focus as she grins at the beautiful half-naked woman astride her and smirking.

“Feel better?”

“Much, thanks to your boobs.”

“Well, dear, that’s why I have them.  To make you happy.”

Elsa leans in and kisses her deeply.

“I fucking love you, Elsa.”

“I fucking love you, Cassandra.  And I don’t want you to ever forget it.”

“Even if the Series gets cancelled?”

“Yes, I will still love you if that happens.  You are the only person in this whole world I want to grab my ass and kiss my tits.”

Cassandra blushes furiously, making Elsa laugh a loud, boisterous laugh.  Getting over her embarrassment, Cassandra slaps Elsa’s butt one more time before leaning in to kiss her soundly, making sure to adjust so that their breasts are rubbing together.

_Just you wait, baby.  If this hiatus keeps up, I’ll be seeing a lot more of you - and I want to make you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world._

Now Cass doesn’t feel so bad about the hiatus; it means more time to cuddle, tickle, and caress Elsa when the latter finishes another long day at work.  And Cass has to admit:  for all the insane hype about Elsa’s body, only she gets to see it in all it’s glory.  Only she gets to see those lovely boobs.

And that makes her smile.


End file.
